Kaguya Yoru
Kaguya Yoru (加賀屋よる, Kagaya Yō) is a Etherious that was once a human but after, dying was resurrected as a demon. She is a former affiliate of both Tartaros and D.O.O.M. She is also the older sister of Kurai Yoru. Appearance Kaguya has the physical appearance of a beautiful curvaceous, busty young lady with supple creamy skin and delicate features. She has luscious long black hair and golden irises and her pupils are slit vertically. She has two thick horns protruding crookedly from each side of her temple, and on her waist are a pair of black, feathery angel wings that resemble a crow's. She wears a pure white dress that comes down to her ankles with silky white gloves. She has a golden spider web necklace around her slender neck. Personality She first appears to be very elegant and gentle, but is in fact highly sadistic in battle and doesn't show any mercy or remorse towards the enemies she slays or anyone for that matter. She loves inflicting grievous wounds upon her enemies and she likes to torture them in favour of just out right killing them. She does not care for the fragility of human lives one bit watching without a shred of detachment or remorse as an entire village of people were eviscerated in a sea of searing hot flames. She displays an egotistic distaste for humans constantly dehumanizing them, referring to them as "ants" and "rats", which is ironic because she was once a human, though she does not have any memory of this. Her lack of empathy and distain for "lower" life forms make her quite a arrogant and conceited individual. Despite her sadistic tendencies, she appears quite subservient and behaves in a manner that one might associate with masochism, toward those that are more powerful than her, even going as far as to refer to herself as a slave and Zeref as her master. History Kaguya and her brother, Kurai were born. After they both died from their infections, they were resurrected as demons later on by Zeref. Synopsis Magic, Curses and Abilities Lightning Curse (稲妻の呪い, Inazuma no Noroi): This curse revolves around the generation and manipulation of a powerful demonic lightning that is crimson red in colour. *'Thunderclap' (雷雲, Raiun): With a snap of her fingers, Kaguya summons a massive bolt of lightning from the heaven's that strikes the target with extreme precision. This is performed so quickly it is incredibly difficult for someone to see it coming, making it almost impossible to dodge. *'Flash of Lightning' (雷の閃光, Kaminari no senkō: *'Roaring Thunder' (轟音, Gōon): Barrier (バリア, Baria): This curse allows Kaguya to erect various Force Field's (フォースフィールド, Fōsu Fīrudo to repel and negate attacks. The size and strength of these force field's is dependent on how much curse power she uses. Her willpower is also responsible for the force field's power, her emotional state affecting it positively and negatively depending. Her barriers can effectively negate spells as powerful as Yuma's Fire Devil's Rage and could even take several of Kain's punches. Requip (換装魔法 Kansō Mahō): Teleportation Magic (瞬身の魔法, Shunshin no Mahō): Kaguya has shown skill with this versatile type of Spatial Magic, which allows her to cover very large distances in the blink of an eye. It makes for an extremely fast and effective means of transportation, and can also be used in combat. She is able to teleport multiple individuals without physical contact nor being present around their vicinity. Minion Summoning: Kaguya can summon minions to do her bidding. Thus far she has only been seen summoning undead knights with thick black steel armour and equipped with large swords. Their armour is styled after her Black Empress Armour, featuring the same horns and helmet. It is unknown if there is a limit to how many she can summon but as of yet she has only summoned 2 at once. Demon Physiology: *'Flight': Unlike humans, Kaguya has a pair of black, crow-like wings that allow her to fly at high speeds. *'Regeneration': Though her regenerative abilities are not on par with her brother, she can still regenerate at a rate that is supernatural and impressive. *'Immortality': Though she like all other etherious can be killed, she does not age and can not die from natural causes. Enhanced Strength: Despite her appearance, Kaguya is deceptively strong, being able to wield a massive battle axe with ease. Enhanced Endurance: Immense Reflexes: Kaguya possesses extremely sharp reflexes, and a high degree agility and speed moving form one place to another so quickly a regular person can not follow her movements. She can easily follow objects and people moving at high speeds with her eyes and react to them accordingly. She can Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite favouring the use of her long-range spells and attacks, Kaguya is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, being able to briefly brawl with Yuma. Immense Curse Power: Kaguya possesses an immense amount of curse power, the quantity and quality being compared to that of a wizard saint's magic power. Her curse power takes on the form of bright purple flames, which cause the surrounding area to be affected. Equipment Black Empress Armour (黒い皇帝の鎧, Kuroi Kōtei no Yoroi): *'Increased Offence': The light weight nature of the armour allows her to move quickly. Black Diamond Armour (ブラックダイヤモンドの鎧, Burakku Daiyamondo no Yoroi): This armour features a thick coal-black colour scheme. It very similar to her primary, Black Empress armour but is quite a bit more bulky and with it's board, square appearance her feminine form is well hidden. *'Increased Defence': This armour offers Kaguya an immense amount of durability. A point-blank high-level fire devil spell had no effect on her whatsoever. Quotes Trivia *Kaguya when written as (輝夜) means shining night.